


Granada de bolsillo

by Adhara



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Macey le cuesta acostumbrarse a llevar un teléfono en el bolsillo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granada de bolsillo

El sonido del teléfono todavía la asustaba, aunque ya no diera un salto ni crispase los dedos con cada llamada. Mientras trabajó en la cafetería tenía miedo del tintineo chillón en el vestuario de las camareras y de que le hubiera pasado cualquier cosa a Zander y de que su marido hubiera vuelto a hacer algo que la sacara del trabajo antes de tiempo para subirse en el primer autobús a casa, con el corazón atrapado en la garganta y una maldición por cada semáforo en rojo antes de llegar a su parada.

Ahora Mace tenía uno de aquellos teléfonos nuevos que podía llevar en la limusina o en la mano, y los primeros meses su peso en el bolsillo la hacía pensar en una pequeña bomba con teclas que hacia "ring ring" al estallar. Se alejaba de casa y su cuerpo se tensaba, y sin darse cuenta arañaba la carcasa de plástico con una mano mientras conducía con la otra, y rezaba para que no sonase nunca.

Al principio saludaba a cada cliente con una voz ahogada y agradecida porque sólo era trabajo, no el anuncio urgente de que había sucedido algo grave, y cuando colgaba necesitaba cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Tardó meses en acostumbrarse a las decenas de llamadas a todas horas y a responder con tranquilidad, y luego casi con apatía, y a dejarlo encendido en casa aunque sus nuevos jefes resultaban bastante más respetuosos con sus horas libres que el dueño del restaurante.

Pero es que Lenny siempre llamaba de madrugada últimamente, si lo hacía, y jamás al teléfono de casa. Para no despertar a Zander.

Mace estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sonó aquella noche, y se acercó a la mesita lentamente con los ojos llenos de vapor, un poco confusa. Le parecía que el sonido se reflejaba también en el agua que se escapaba por el desagüe y en la que resbalaba por su pelo mientras extendía la mano hacia el sonido. Había algo extraño en toda la escena, se dijo tragando saliva. No era miedo, no era prisa en absoluto porque casi le pareció que tardaba horas en sentarse en la cama y apretar el botón de respuesta, y no era la habitual alegría contenida por oir a Lenny diciendo "Ey Macey" al otro lado de la línea. Era algo más, tan difícil de concretar como las formas que dibujaba el humo.

\- Ey Lenny - respondió frotándose los ojos. El vapor comenzó a aclararse perezosamente y encogió los dedos de los pies, raspando la moqueta con los pulgares.

Disculpas, explicaciones. El coche que está en el depósito, el depósito que está cerrado. La furgoneta de Duff que no arranca y además va con el seguro caducado por ahí, el muy capullo -y Duff que grita detrás-, Ventura y por favor, no volveré a pedirte nada en un mes. Y "No esperarás que me crea eso, ¿verdad Lenny? Pero está bien, dame un minuto".

En realidad ambos sabían que pasarían al menos cuarenta antes de que Mace consiguiera llegar a Ventura a esas horas un sábado por la noche, pero no era sólo una forma de hablar. Necesitaba el minuto para tumbarse en la cama sin preocuparse de lo mojada que fuera a quedar la almohada; de todos modos se habría secado para cuando volviera. Y tenía que levantarse a las siete al día siguiente para recoger a un par de alemanes en LAX. Y eran cerca de las dos. Y sabía que había algo sobre aquella llamada pero no sabía qué, porque últimamente Lenny llamaba a menudo porque no le aceptaban una tarjeta de crédito y no se creían que aquella ropa fuera suya y había tenido un problemilla con algo y había que ir a por Duff a algún antro de mala muerte donde había intentado colar un capítulo de Se ha escrito un crimen como clips de la policía de Los Angeles en acción y...

Fue un momento extraño, aquel, el de darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, y sobre todo el hacerlo de repente mientras el aire de la habitación se volvía frío por momentos. Mace suspiró y se incorporó para vestirse, para volver a salir a aquella locura de ciudad y salvar a Lenny Nero de ella, otra vez. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento exacto habían cambiado los papeles de víctima y rescatador.


End file.
